This invention relates to inflatable structures for use on a temporary basis or on a permanent basis.
The inflatable shelter of the present invention is formed of a plurality of modular sections wherein the number of sections used may be increased or decreased to make a complete shelter. Heretofore, inflatable buildings or shelters utilized a canopy of flexible impermeable material which was shaped so that it could be supported solely by internal air pressure. Such structures required a fully enclosed or encapsulated canopy to prevent any leakage of excessive air around its periphery. A variation on this structure was to use inflatable tubes in cooperation with cross braces or interconnecting panels along the floor to form a unitary structure. The present invention eliminates the need for ground level interconnecting panels while utilizing the concept of being able to increase or decrease the number of sections to enhance versatility.